


bruh  moment

by bicarbonat3catboy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: <3 i love this guy hes so cute: the fic, ?? IDK?, AYO ITS LIKE PLOTLESS LOL, M/M, SORRY ITS PROBS OOC, UHMMM GUSHING OVER SOMEOEN LOL, its uh takaos pov ig lol, love wins <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicarbonat3catboy/pseuds/bicarbonat3catboy
Summary: gay  little  bird  thoughts  <3
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	bruh  moment

**Author's Note:**

> look man if youre seeing this right now don’t complain about the quality okay? its unbetaed and i wrote this in 5 minutes. if youre looking for takaizu in 2020 LOOK GUYS TAKE WHAT U GET DONT ASK ABT FORMATTING EITHER OK
> 
> disclaimer over if ur reading this muah ilu <333 they are in love yes <333

You know, Takao likes watching Izuki just do, whatever. He’s interesting! A lot more than first glance and that’s good! Really good! He could spend his whole day being quiet around him which Izuki doesnt mind either. Takao’s good company in general, but hey someones gotta handle the chattering around here. Once he’s got the ball rolling though, Izuki can het pretty chatty as well. And his voice is nice too, Takao could listen for a long time and for long periods he does. Izuki’s voice is always full of little inflections and when he gets excited he jumps from a mature steady tempo to a fast paced one like a scurrying mouse. And if takao just presses his phone to his ear and listens closely he can even feel his excited breaths tickling his ears. He’s cute, really cute. It’s a bit of an embarrassing secret but Takao’s favourite voice of his is when he’s just woken up. That’s a rare one. Izuki’s voice is husky and soft yet retains his gentle evenness throughout. It’s pleasant, mellow like fireflies across a midnight meadow. He doesnt hear it much of course. Izuki doesn’t take early morning phone calls and doesn’t much initiate them either. Nevertheless, sometimes he stills gets to treat himself to them on the off chance Izuki picks up on his good morning calls. 

It’s so easy to get caught up in the charm of it all that he rarely wonders if Izuki has a favourite voice for him. When he does though, it soon becomes a snowball of unvoiced thoughts. Then again birdwatchings never quite a one way street is it?

**Author's Note:**

> <3 if u see this ilu again <3 if u wanna talk im itsukittyshuwu on ig and @peppermintcoogi on twitter so ^w^ PLEASE I LOVE THESE BOYS


End file.
